Paradise
by Silver Elf Child
Summary: Dragaunus has devised a new devilish scheme to destroy the ducks. But will this new 'paradise' he creates truely be what he and the ducks expect?


Paradise

By Silver Elf Child

Author's note: Please read this story in its entirety before you make any complete judgements. I got the inspiration for this story after having a long conversation with BlueMoonDuchess on the subject matter. If your reading Duchess, thanks for the inspiration and the conversations we have had. You really have helped me see many new things in new lights.

A/N 2: This story contains adult material. IF you take offense easy, do NOT read this story. This story has a serious note to it as well as some fun points. Geesh seeing Dive in this predicament has really changed my view on the poor guy, that much I do know.

A/N 3: hates me so all page breaks will be designated as "Page Break". Sorry, it's not me, it's the computer!

Disclaimer: Mighty Ducks and all related Characters belong to Disney. I own all other added characters and God owns me.

And now with the formalities taken care of on with the show!

"Where are they?!"

"Calm down, Wing. They're fine," Duke said in a coaxing voice in an effort to calm his leader.

"Where are they?" Wildwing demanded.

"In the infirmary — asleep."

"Are they all right? What happened? How did this happen?"

"Wildwing," Duke said calmly. "One question at a time. First off they are fine. Secondly you already know how and what happened."

"I know, but something might have changed since the last time we spoke."

"Yeah something did."

"WHAT?!"

Duke allowed a slight smile to part his beak. "We got them back."

"Duke, I'm warning you," Wildwing wagged his index finger at the gray mallard.

"Wildwing"

Wing spun around startled by Tanya's voice. "What?"

"You need to calm down. If you go in there panicked the only thing you are going to do is scare them."

"I can't help it. I'm worried. I should have never left for that conference in Philadelphia."

"Wildwing, it was mandatory by the NHL," Duke pointed out.

"I don't care. As leader of this team I have more important duties here." Wing turned from Duke back to Tanya, "when can I see them?"

"Later," Tanya sighed, resigned into letting Wing wait a little longer till he calmed down.

"How much later?" Wildwing's eagerness to see his injured teammates did not help dissuade the true fear hidden within.

"Give them some time to recuperate. They have been through a lot."

"I know, Tanya, but he needs me."

"They both need you, Wing," Duke emphasized, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "They both went through hell."

"Tell me, are they still in one piece?"

"More or less," Duke said in a heavy tone. Wing jumped and whirled around to look at his friend. Duke shied away from the look directed at him.

"What do you mean more or less?"

"They are in one piece, Wing," Tanya assured. "But what Duke is referring to is their mental states. It's too early to tell if they will be okay."

"Mental states? What the hell happened to them?" The question was more said to himself then to any of the other ducks in the room, but both Duke and Tanya looked away. Grin shrugged when Wing looked to him, but how could he have known what had transpired during the last few weeks. He had been with Wing in Philadelphia. "Tell me!"

"Wing," Duke spoke after an extended awkward silence. "You don't want to know."

"I do, now tell me!"

"Wildwing," Tanya choked on newfound tears. "It was horrible. I I can't even begin to describe to you what we found."

Wildwing gave Tanya a hard look. His concern for his two injured teammates over rode any compassion he had from seeing Tanya in distress in telling the tale. The more he demanded answers the weaker Tanya became. It was not until she had blanched to the point of colorlessness, did he give up interrogating her. Duke was as much help as Tanya was. He had exited the room several times during Tanya's interrogation to relieve his stomach of excess baggage. The traumatic events had not only hurt the two injured ducks, but the rest of the team as well.

Page Break

Flashback

"Wildwing."

High, Tanya, what's up? Wildwing asked cheerfully.

"Um, Wing, something happened."

What happened? Dive didn't fall down and break his neck did he? Wing jested.

"No."

Okay, so what's up? He asked with a good-natured chuckle.

"Dragaunus attacked a chemical factory last night."

Great Wing said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

"He captured Mallory and Nosedive." Wildwing nearly dropped the phone at the news. His heart sank down into the depths of his stomach and a lump filled his throat. How was he suppose to help his little brother when he was stuck in Philadelphia because of a freak snowstorm? "Wildwing?"

WHAT?! He had not meant to snap at Tanya, but the all-new pressure was too much to bear.

Tanya cringed on the other end of the phone, but she spoke before she could think. "We are trying to get them back, don't worry."

Don't worry?! Wildwing's voice was shrill. Tanya, I'm already worried! How'd this happen?

"It all happened so fast. I I don't know what went wrong."

Tanya!

"We are trying our best. I just thought it would be best if you knew."

How is it better? I'm stuck here and I can't help!

"Wildwing Calm down please I don't I have to go. Duke has a plan and we have to"

TANYA!

End flashback.

The pressure of not knowing was starting to wear thin on Wildwing's nerves. He had to do something. Something useful. Something productive. Something other then worry, but what? He wanted to be with his brother. Who knew what was going through his meager teenage mind at that precise moment. Was he scared? Had he asked for him? If any of the gods on this planet were good, they would let him see his little brother.

Wing tried to calm himself with any of the means left to him. Pacing had driven the others crazy, but sitting down was agonizing. Even reading a book could not keep his attention for long. He didn't even want to try the television. There was no telling what lies the paparazzi were spreading. Eating was out of the question since his stomach was tied up in knots. What else was there to do but pace, so pace he did. He should have gone up with Grin and Duke to practice some drills, but he didn't want to be too far in case Dive and Mal did wake up. The seconds drug on like centuries. The minutes trudged by like eons. Wildwing looked down at his watch, five minutes since he last checked. Why was this taking so long!

It had been an eternity (or at least felt like one) since Tanya left to tend to other things and the others went topside to cool their nerves. All Wing wanted to know was why he couldn't just sit by Dive's bedside and watch him sleep. It wasn't like he wanted to wake him, just be near him. He had to know that his baby brother was going to be all right. Wing sat down and buried his face in his cupped hands. He was too lost in sorrow to notice Duke's or Grin's return. It was not until they touched him that he realized that they were there. "Huh? What?"

"You okay?"

"Been better," he said as he looked down at his watch. He was surprised that it had only been an hour since he had last spoken with Tanya. "Has Tanya come out yet?"

Duke closed his eye and shook his head no.

"What on Earth could be taking her so long?"

"They're sleeping."

"I know, but how long will they be doing that?"

"As long as possible."

Tanya cleared her throat and the two mallards on the couch jumped. Wildwing looked at her with hopeful, pleading eyes. "Dive's awake. He's asking for you," she said softly.

Wildwing hastily exited the room, but refrained from running. When he reached the infirmary he composed himself before entering. Tanya had most of the lights off and the air conditioner on full blast. The cool air felt good on his sweat-covered feathers. Nosedive was on the closest bed and was facing Mallory on the farthest bed. He looked as if he were still asleep.

Wildwing approached the medicom bed slowly and tried to smile. If he was smiling, maybe Dive wouldn't be so scared. Wing reached the bed and gently lifted Dive's hand. Wing wasn't expecting Dive to jump and pull away.

"Dive, it's me."

Nosedive pulled away even farther and cried out like a scared animal. Tanya rushed into the room to find Wildwing near the bed holding his hands up and Nosedive trying to climb the wall in a useless effort to get away.

"Dive, it's me," Wildwing repeated and removed the mask. "See."

Nosedive squinted and relaxed a bit, but continued to keep his distance.

"That's it, just relax," Wing coaxed. "Wildwing's here and everything's going to be all right."

"W wing?"

"That's right, Dive, Wing. See I'm here."

"Wing?"

"Uh huh." Wing nodded.

"Wildwing?"

"That's me," Wing smiled stepping forward. Nosedive recoiled and Wing stepped back "What's wrong baby bro?"

"It's dark." Dive pointed at him with a shaking hand. "Too big."

"Big? What are you talking about?"

Dive opened his arms wide to describe his visual. Wildwing looked down at himself and gave his brother a puzzled look. "My armor?"

Dive nodded.

"That's easy." Wildwing switched out of battle gear and into his street clothes. Nosedive recoiled from the light associated with the change.

"Dive!"

"Chchameleon."

"No, Dive, it's me, Wildwing."

Nosedive violently shook his head no.

"Yes, it's me. See. Look. Dive, look." Dive continued to shake his head no. "Here, I'll prove it. Take the mask." Dive refused to take the object. "Take it!" Reluctantly Dive took Drake Ducain's magical mask from his brother. "Put it on put it on, Dive!"

Dive's hands shook fiercely as he placed the mask on his face and activated it. To his relief the form that stood before him was his brother. "WING!"

Wildwing sighed and smiled warmly as his younger sibling. "Yes, Dive, it's me."

"Oh, Wing," Dive cried falling into his brother's arms. "I was so scared. When you didn't come, I thought Draggy got you. I'm so glad you're here."

"So am I baby bro," Wing breathed into Dive's hair. "So am I."

Nosedive shifted away from Wing's embrace and repositioned himself on the bed. Wing took the hint and pulled a chair over and sat down. No more words were needed to say how glad both brothers were to have the other back.

Wing reached out to take Dive's hand. "How ya doing, Dive?"

"I'm okay," Dive looked away with a shrug. "I guess."

"From the way Tanya and the others were acting it was if you had your head shaved, body dismembered and turned into a cyborg."

Tanya, who heard the comment, frowned and gave a snort. Wing gave her a cocky smile before turning back to his brother. "You okay Dive?" Wing asked with alarm when he made a strange noise. 

Nosedive laughed, "Yeah fine."

"Are you sure?"

In the best digital voice he could muster Dive replied. "I am fine, Wildwing."

"Quite that," Wildwing playfully scolded with a swat at Dive's disheveled locks.

"Don't you love your cyborg brother?" Dive continued in the digital voice.

"Yup, I love my BALD cyborg brother," Wing laughed as he ruffled Dive's hair.

"Who said anything about me being bald?!" Dive exclaimed in his normal voice.

"I did. I said they shaved your head."

"NOOOOO!"

"Wildwing," Tanya hissed and motioned towards the other occupied bed with a jerk of her head.

"You had better tone down the decibels, baby bro. Tanya wants us to be vewy vewy quiet," Wildwing mimicked Elmer Fud.

Dive giggled and rested his head on the pillow.

"I'm not boring you, am I?" Wing mocked.

"No. It just hurts to laugh."

"Oh, sorry, Dive."

"It's okay, Wing. I like it when you look like an idiot. It makes me look all the more better."

"Cute," Wing made to ruffle Dive's hair again, but he just brushed his hand aside.

"I'm okay, really."

"That's good to hear. What happened, Dive?"

Nosedive vehemently shook his head no.

"Dive, it's okay to tell. I can't help you unless."

"Wildwing," Tanya hissed and shook her head no.

"Never mind. You can tell me later, when you're feeling better."

"Yeah," Dive said nervously. "Later." He yawned and tried to hide the action from his brother. 

"Tired?"

"Nope, just a little sleepy."

"I'll let you get some shut eye then." Wing patted the bed as he rose to leave. "Now that I know you are fine I can relax a little."

"You? Relax?" Dive nearly choked on a laugh. "Come on Wing, who are you kidding? You don't know the meaning of the word."

"I do too."

"Do not."

"Do too," Wing folded his arms across his chest in defiance.

"Not!"

"Wildwing!" Tanya barked.

"All right, baby brother, Tanya wants me out."

"Nooo, please don't' go." Dive grabbed Wing's hand.

Wing looked to Tanya then back to Dive. His brother's pleading eyes tugged at his heart, but Tanya's daggers warned him to vacate post haste. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He wanted nothing more then to stay with Dive, but for the sake of the team he had to keep peace. Besides Dive needed rest and he wasn't going to get any with him hanging around. "Uh, Dive, I really have to"

"Please stay with me."

"How about this. You try to go to sleep and I'll stay with you till you do?"

"it's a deal."

Wing smiled and slowly sat down. Dive tried earnestly to stay awake as long as he could, but the combination of exhaustion and medications made his effort a futile cause. He was fast asleep in no time and Wing left five minutes later. Tanya watched him go, and when she was convinced Dive rested easily she ran after Wing to reprimand him. She didn't have to go far because Wing was just outside the infirmary resting his back against the wall and his hand covering his face. The cool calm demeanor he displayed inside the room had taken a toll on his fading strength.

"Wildwing!"

Wing looked up at the fuming female and replied calmly. "What, Tanya?"

"What were you thinking?!"

"I"

"Wildwing, we told you NOT to do that!"

"But, Tanya"

"No, Wildwing! He's been through enough! I will not let you make him relive THAT!"

"If I only knew a little of what he's been through then I might be able to help him!"

Page Break

Nosedive tossed in his sleep as he relived the haunting experience

"Leave her alone!"

"Or else what duck boy?" Dragaunus seethed. "You'll save her?"

The Saurian's maniacal laughter echoed through the ship and drowned out Mallory's screams.

"Leave her alone!" Dive threatened again.

"Why?"

"Take me instead, just leave her alone."

"Hmmm interesting proposal, but how can you be of any use to me?" Mallory screamed again and Nosedive cringed. He swore to himself that it was the sound of Mallory being tortured, not the evil look in Dragaunus' eyes that made him cringe.

"Siege! Wraith! Change of plans. This ducky wants to join the fun."

Nosedive swallowed hard as Dragaunus approached with his nostrils smoking.

"Nosedive, NO!" Mallory shouted as the Saurians pounced upon their second prisoner.

Page Break

"Wildwing, stop being so righteous!"

"Tanya, I'm not being righteous. I'm concerned for them."

"Stop it, Wildwing!"

Nosedive shot up from the bed and looked to the closed door. He had thought the arguing voices were only in his head, but he was wrong. This was all his fault. The torture, the anger, and now this. Dive laid back down, closed his eyes and listened as the argument escalated. A gasped cry left his beak, but he bit it off half way and choked it back down. Looking over to Mallory, Dive squeezed his eyes shut to prevent his tears from falling. There was no use trying to stop them. They were coming whether he liked it or not, so to keep things quiet he went to the restroom to relieve his emotions and bladder.

When he came out he listened for the voices outside, but they were gone. Either Wing or Tanya gave up or Duke and Grin broke up the fight. Whichever one had taken place he was glad. He was tired of fighting and would have loved for nothing more then to sleep the rest of his life away.

Dive shuffled slowly back over to his medicom bed. It appeared to be cold and lonely. How could he be able to heal in any place like that? Dive looked over to Mallory and saw her shudder. "Mal?"

Mallory rolled over and looked at him through half opened eyes. "Yeah, Dive."

Dive scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Can I sleep with you? Uh, I mean um never mind." Dive turned away and started to climb back into his bed.

"Come here, Dive," Mallory said sweetly. Dive looked over his shoulder and found that she had made room for him on the bed. He gave a weak smile before climbing in next to her. It took a few moments to make himself comfortable, all the while Mallory watched him quietly. When he was settled snuggly beside her she asked "better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Your welcome." Mallory laid her head down and closed her eye. She opened them when she felt Dive run his fingers through her hair. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"I'm sorry. All of this is my fault."

"Nosedive, you can't blame yourself for what Dragaunus did to us."

"I know, but I feel like"

"Dive, stop feeling sorry for yourself. I'm alive; you're alive. That's all that matters."

"Alive but broken."

"Come here," Mal soothed as she pulled Dive into an embrace. "It's going to be okay, Dive. He can't hurt us anymore."

Nosedive softly cried as Mallory held him and stroked his back.

Page Break

With the help of Duke and Grin, Wildwing and Tanya discussed their differences in opinion. They reached an understanding and came up with a few ground rules to handle the current situation. One: don't ask What happened'. Two: don't bring up Dragaunus, the fight, or any scary' stuff. Three: be supportive in EVERYTHING. Four: remember to stay calm and Five: smile.

After the ground rules were set, Wildwing was permitted to see Dive anytime he wished. Wing, of course, quickly scribbled down an apology letter to the NHL before rushing back to Dive's side. Whatever had happened in his absence, it had Dive really spooked.

Upon his return to the infirmary, Wing found Dive curled up in Mallory's arms; both asleep with their foreheads pressed against one another. Wing sighed his relief. Whatever had happened, at least it had brought the two closer together. Wing pulled a seat up next to the slumbering pair and sat down. Mal opened her eyes and gave him a weak smile.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm in one piece. We both are."

"At least he's physically all right," Wing referred to his slumbering brother.

"Don't be fooled, Wing. He's hurting more then you know. If you want to be a big help, don't fight with Tanya. Raised voices are not what he needs right now."

"What about you? What do you need?"

"Nothing. I'll heal."

Wildwing let the silence envelop the small group. Mallory rested her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes.

"Mallory, what happened to Dive?"

"Dragaunus grabbed us. They did more to me then to him," Mal stopped to look fondly at the sleeping duck beside her. She rubbed his arm as she continued. "He tried to stop them, but he couldn't do anything. They beat him, like they did me. I don't think they cut him."

"Cut him?!"

"I'm not sure. I passed out when they were playing Thanksgiving dinner with my legs."

"Mal"

"I'm fine, Wildwing. Don't worry. Tanya's already seen to the major wounds and broken bones."

"Broken" Wing choked on his tears.

"Ribs," Mal supplied.

Wildwing closed his eyes in frustration. Mallory seemed to be herself, headstrong and determined. Dive on the other hand, even though he said he was fine, seemed to be very skittish. It was going to take some time for the team, both hurt and healthy, to completely recover from this horrible ordeal.

Page Break

Nosedive was up and about the next day attempting to get back into his old routine. He was laughing and telling his corny jokes to anyone who would listen. Since Wildwing was fanatically overprotective, he had to suffer the inane comedy. It appeared, on the surface, that Nosedive was not phased by the up close and personal visit to club Raptor', but Duke knew better. Wing also noticed Dive's sudden new habit of checking dark corners, looking over his shoulder and jumping at shadows, sudden movements and noises.

"Duke?"

"Yeah, Wing?"

"Is it just me or is Dive acting"

"Suspicious?" Grin supplied.

"Now that you mention itto quote the kid, no duh, Wing."

"You don't have to be rude, Duke."

"And you don't have to be so uptight. We are all just as frustrated about this as you are."

"You? Why should you be frustrated?"

"Because I can't do anything. Mal's still in the infirmary recovering from the stab wounds and Dive's going paranoid."

"We have to do something."

"As a caterpillar must wait to change, so must our little friend must find his own way back to the light."

"What?" Wing asked perplexed by Grin's ramblings.

"I think he means we need to let Dive work this out on his own."

"I can't do that!"

"You're going to have to, if you want your brother back."

Page Break

Nosedive crouched low behind some boxes as Duke, Tanya, and Mallory came running over and took cover behind nearby crates.

"Here's the plan, Tanya and Duke, you will run a flank to the left while Dive and I will"

"Who said you get to be in charge?" Dive rebutted.

"Shut up Nosedive and take your orders."

Dive folded his arms across his chest and let Mallory finish give orders to the others.

The two groups divided up in an attempt to find out what Dragaunus was up to. Hopefully if Mallory's strategy worked not only would they find out, but capture him as well.

Dive of course had other ideas in mind. Sure Mallory's plan was sound, but why should he follow her orders when she wasn't the team leader and she was bossing him around like a little child. Dive followed Mallory around the outer perimeter of boxed crates of dry chemicals. "There they are," Mallory pointed at Siege and Wraith. "But where's the Chameleon?"

Mallory looked to her left half expecting a rude response from Dive, but he was gone. "Dive? Great, where did he go now? I swear if he gets into trouble I don't care anymore. Let him get blasted." Mallory sunk lower to the floor and slunk closer to the two saurians.

Duke and Tanya found a troupe of hunter drones amassed outside of the chemical factory setting up a security net that would alert the Saurians inside that the ducks had arrived. Knowing that this was the idea behind their outpost, the two took out the drones quietly before heading back inside to help the others disperse the Saurians.

Dive ran from crate to barrel and quickly ducked behind the item in an attempt to get closer to the action. "Do this Dive, do that Dive, shut up kid. Man I hate her," Dive scoffed under his breath. "I wish someday she's going to get into trouble and no one will be there to help her. Serves her right for treating everyone the way she does. Why does Wing put up with her?"

Dive cocked his puck blaster and looked around the barrel.

"Soon, very soon, Lord Dragaunus will concur this worthless world."

"Only if we can get these chemicals back to the raptor, so stop stalling and help me."

Wraith nodded his head and gripped his staff tighter. With a quick spell the items sitting in front of he and Siege disappeared in a green glow.

"Now if only the Chameleon is doing his job."

"Siege, Wraith, get outside the drones have been neutralized. Keep those ducks busy while Chameleon grabs the female duck." Dragaunus ordered over the com.

Dive had to shake his head at what he had heard. Grab the female duck? Tanya? Mallory? Which one? Or was he planning on grabbing both of his teammates, either way he could not let that happen. Once Siege and Wraith were gone he high tailed it back to Mallory.

Mallory watched as Siege and Wraith started to leave the factory. "Not on my watch," she growled as she leveled her blaster at the pair. She prepared to pull the trigger, but stopped when she saw Dive rush forward to attack them. "Ah." Mallory holstered her weapon and came forward to get into a better position to rescue him.

It was no surprise that Siege quickly grabbed Dive and held him hostage. "Where are your friends."

"Heck I'll tell you anything." Dive growled, but under his breath he added. "Not so hard, will ya."

"Let him go!" Mallory ordered taking aim.

"Mallory, look out behind you!" Dive warned.

Mallory spun around and found no one behind her. "What?" The next instant Siege was upon her. "Let me go!"

"I don't think so," Siege laughed as he prepared to teleport away.

Mallory looked around for Nosedive' and found that he was actually the Chameleon. She mentally scolded herself for the folly and continued to struggle to free herself.

Dive, groggy from the hit he took to the back of his head, pulled himself up onto his elbows and shook his head. "Oww, that hurt."

"Let me go!"

Mallory's order woke him instantly and he was on his feet the next second. The lump on the back of his head throbbed, but he couldn't let it interfere with him saving Mal. Dive rushed forward, puck blaster drawn, ready for action. "You heard the lady, let her go."

"I thought you said you took care of him?" Siege growled at Chameleon. 

"I did, he must have a harder head then I thought."

"Quick," Wraith ordered. "Teleport back to the raptor."

Duke and Tanya came upon the scene just as it began to get ugly. There was Mallory, held captive by the Saurians and Dive trying to free her. "Come on we have to help them!" Tanya hurried after him.

Dive spied his teammates out of the corner of his eye and a quick flashback came back to him Chameleon grabs the female duck'. "No Duke, stop!"

Duke skidded to a stop and gave Dive a confused look. "Don't let them get Tanya!" Duke gave Dive an inquisitive look before looking back at Tanya. Wraith had magically appeared behind her. Duke took to the offensive and jumped at the older saurian with his saber drawn. Tanya ducked, afraid that Duke had lost his mind as he charged at her.

In the mean time, Siege and Chameleon activated their teleporters in an attempt to stanch Mallory away. Now this is where the plan when array, for Nosedive jumped in at the last second and started to pound on Siege's back.

When the green glow faded from the room Duke rolled off of Tanya to find only he and her left.

"Their gone," Tanya stated the obvious.

"What did they want with them anyway?"

"We have to find them and rescue them!"

"Way ahead of you," Duke grabbed Tanya by the hand and ran out of the factory.

Page Break

Mallory was soon released from the infirmary. Mallory decided to spend her first day of true freedom at the mall, shopping till she dropped.

Duke, being just a tad bit uptight about Mallory being by herself so soon after being released, followed her to make sure nothing happened. If Dragaunus did something Duke knew that he would never have be able to live with himself. To his relief nothing happened and his apprehension was for not. His thief's intuition told him that if she found him following her then he'd be in some major trouble, so he beat her back to the Pond. He timed their run in to look like it was by coincidence. "Hey, Mal. Have a good day?"

Mallory made her response short and curt, "Duke."

"So what did you do today?" Duke asked as he opened the door for her.

"I don't need you to hold open the door for me Duke. I'm more then capable of doing it for myself."

"Since when is being a gentleman a crime?"

Mallory spun around, nearly smacking Duke hard across the face (and she would have if he had not drawn back a step). "You are NOT a gentleman. You are only doing this because you think I am incapable of performing the task myself! I do not need you to baby me!"

"I never"

"Forget it! You are just as clueless as everyone else." Mallory wagged her finger in his face in accusation. "I knew this would happen. Did Wildwing put you up to following me, or did you take it upon yourself to be my keeper?"

"Listen sweet heart, you may be able to take care of yourself, but you shouldn't take any unnecessary chances."

"I'll do what I want!"

The pair argued all the way to the elevators. The doors opened and Nosedive and Wildwing stepped out. "Hey, Mal," Dive said interrupting what Wildwing was saying.

"Hi, Nosedive," Mallory said with a smile and a cheerful voice.

Duke's jaw dropped down to his knees amazed by the instant change. _How can she do that? One instant bitch from hell, the next a divine being from above. I'll never understand women._

"What are you doing?" Nosedive asked Mallory as he held the elevator door for her.

"Dive don't you want to" Wing began, but Mallory cut him off.

"Thank you, Nosedive," Mallory replied as she stepped onto the moving platform. "I just got back from the Mall."

Nosedive reboarded the elevator and continued to talk with Mallory. "Oh, I was just on my way out with Wing to go see Thrash and Mook. Did you want me to get you anything while I was out?"

"No thank you, Nosedive, maybe some other time."

Duke listened to the cordial exchange with repulsion. _How come when I held open the door for her she blew a fuse, but when he does it she acts like he's her knight in shinning armor? What did I do that was different then what he just did?_

"Here's my stop."

"All right." Dive held the door again for Mallory as she stepped off. "See you later, Mal."

Mallory waved to him, but stopped and pointed to him. "Hey Dive, on second thought, could you pick me up a diet coke and some chili fries on your way back?"

"No prob, Mal."

"Thanks." She gave him a wink and strode away. Dive smiled heroically and let the doors close so he, Wing and Duke could ride the elevator back up the shaft.

"What was that about?" Duke asked.

"What was what about?"

"Her you."

Nosedive gave the older Mallard a confused look.

"Come on, Dive, you didn't just see her get all nice'." Nosedive's eyes fell to the floor in response. "Kid, if there's something going on between the two of you"

"No, it's just that I think it's because of"

"Drop it, Duke."

"Say no more, it's her way of dealing with it."

Dive nodded and laughed nervously. "Yeah, that's it."

Page Break

Later that day Duke and Wildwing walked into the rec. room and found the television on. Wing supposed that Dive had just forgotten to turn the TV off when he left the room and since he and Duke could not find anyone in the room they decided to take matters into their own hands. Duke picked up the remote control and changed the channel as he sat down on a side couch.

"Hey I was watching that!" Mallory shouted from the middle couch. She was stretched out with her arms hugging a pillow.

"Sorry, Mal, I didn't see you"

"That's because you are an inconsiderate bohemian!"

"There's no need in name calling, Mallory," Wildwing said softly. "It was a simple mistake."

"What is this, gang up on Mallory day?" Mallory's voice trembled with tears.

"Here, I changed it back," Duke said as he clicked the previous button on the remote. "You don't need to get so emotional."

Wing retreated to the back of the room as Duke cautiously watched Mallory as he leaned back. Mallory settled back to watching her program with her head resting on her pillow. Soon she rested her eyes and was dozing softly. Duke could not stand watching the home shopping network but he was not brave enough to change the channel again.

Nosedive stumbled upon his brother and waved to him. Wing returned the gesture before returning to his activity in the back of the room. Dive proceeded to walk over to the couches and picked up the remote to change the channel.

"Kid, wait" Duke tried to warn the blond, but it was too late. 

"Hey!" Mallory shot up from her horizontal position.

Wildwing dropped what he was doing to position himself behind the couch to prevent any conflicts that may arise.

"Sorry, Mal, I didn't see you."

Mallory's expression softened at Dive's words. "That's all right, Dive. I guess I fell asleep watching. Here sit down, I'll go to my room and take a nap."

Dive happily took the offered seat next to her and flipped the station to watch Bernie the Bear cartoon. Mallory watched with him for a few minutes before getting up to go to the above-mentioned place. When she stood to leave she found Wing tensely gripping the back of the sofa watching her every move. She gave him a quick smile and left.

"Did you see that?" Duke asked Wildwing when Mal was gone.

"See what?" Dive asked.

"He was talking to me, Dive, and yes I did."

"She did that earlier."

"You already told me."

"What's up with that? I mean come on, we're all friends here."

Nosedive tried to watch his cartoon, but having the two older mallards talking over his head made it hard.

"I don't know."

"What are you two talking about?"

"Mallory's been acting a little strange lately, Dive," Wildwing soothed.

"She has?"

"We're just worried about her, that's all."

"Oh come on, Wing, stop sugar coating it! He can handle the truth!" Duke waved an open palm at Dive.

"Not now, Duke," Wildwing growled.

"What's going on?"

"Mal Mal's been blowing her top left and right, but when you come along and do the same thing we did to tick her off she's all so sweet and kind." Duke grumbled.

"SHUT UP!" Nosedive raged, jumping to his feet to get into Duke's face. "You have no idea what we went through!" Wildwing was taken aback by his brother's outburst. This was the first time he had spoken of the incident that had started this puzzling chain of events. "They hurt her more then they did me! She has every right to be upset!"

"But why be nice to only you?" Wildwing asked softly.

Nosedive spun around to face his brother. "What? Are you ganging up on her too? Man, Wing, I thought you cared about everyone!"

"I do care, Dive, that's why I'm trying to find a way to help her."

"Leave her alone. That's the only way to help."

"I can't, Dive, and you know that." Wing kept his voice soft and gentle, where as Dive had raised his to octaves he had never experienced before.

"Why do you guys have to keep hurting us?" Nosedive broke into tears.

Wildwing rounded the couch and wrapped his arms around Nosedive to comfort his brother. He was dumbstruck when Nosedive refused to be consoled by pushing him away. "Dive"

"No, Wing. It's not going to work this time."

"Listen, kid"

"Shut up, Duke. You're the one who's causing most of the problems."

"Calm down, Nosedive," Wildwing finally raised his voice.

"Who are you to tell me to calm down!" Nosedive pushed his finger into Wildwing's sternum. "If you had been there none of this would have happened!"

Wildwing stumbled away from his younger sibling. His harsh words were like a slap across his face and a knife in his heart.

"Nosedive, that's not fair," Duke interjected. "You know that Wing had to be in Philadelphia."

"He should have been there," Nosedive sobbed.

"He's right, Duke. I should have been there."

Nosedive looked up, startled by Wildwing's confession. He had been hoping that Wildwing would have blamed him for the consequences of his rebellious ways. "No, Wing, it's my fault. I should have followed orders. It's my fault Mal got hurt. It's my fault this all happened."

"No, Dive, I'm team captain and I failed everyone by not being here." Wing winked to Duke, but continued to give the grieving brother/leader act.

"No, Wing, I messed up," Dive reached out to clutch Wing's shirt, but Wing just turned and walked away.

"It's great to see you both feeling guilty but this is all Dragaunus' fault," Duke stated.

"That's right," Wildwing brightened up.

"No, it's my fault they hurt Mal," Nosedive continued to look down at the floor. "It's because of me she got hurt."

"Dive, Kid, listen, you did all you could to protect her. I think the reason why she's being so nice to you and not to the rest of us is because she knows what you went through and don't need anymore grief."

"She also had to deal with them, Duke."

"I know but"

"Dive you stopped them from killing her. She told me how you saved her. You're a hero!"

"Then why don't' I feel like one?"

Page Break

Mallory did not sleep well that night. The day's events continually played through her mind. For some reason all her teammates, except Nosedive, triggered angry responses. She didn't mean to be curt with them, she knew they meant well, but she felt as though they were treating her different then before Dragaunus' latest scheme. She told herself to be a little bit more understanding in the morning. The only reason why they were acting like that was because they were worried and they wanted to help. After convincing herself that she would be nicer, she still tossed and turned.

When her alarm clock rang she did not hesitate to slug it and get up. After a long hot shower she made her way to the kitchen for breakfast. Wildwing, Tanya and Grin were at the table and Duke was cooking breakfast for them at the stove. Mallory headed to the refrigerator to look for something to drink. As she perused her choices Duke spoke to her. "Good morning, Mal, would you like some French toast?"

Mallory tightened her grip on the door and tried to keep her temper from boiling over.

"I've got some made if you want it," Duke offered.

Mallory could not take it any longer. Duke was being too nice. She slammed the refrigerator door shut and glared at the ex-thief with her eyes ablaze. "Am I not capable of finding breakfast for myself? Do I look like a four year old child to you?"

"I just asked"

"NO! I don't want your sympathy or your food!" Mallory ripped the refrigerator open, grabbed the nearest juice container, slammed the door shut and went to sit at the table. She had planned on drinking the juice straight out of the carton, just to demonstrate to the present male population how disgusting it was, but Tanya had set out six juice glasses on the table. She shrugged it off and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

__

OJ? Why did I grab OJ? I hate OJ. Mallory looked up and found Duke staring at her with a perplexed look. She hastily grabbed the glass of juice and took several gulps. By the time she placed the glass back down, Duke had returned his attention to the stove. Mallory, relieved by his newest attention getter, picked up the nearest newspaper and began to read it. Today was defiantly not her day.

Nosedive wandered in a few minutes later and gladly took the offered food. He would have preferred Wildwing's home made pancakes, but today it was Duke's day to cook. As Nosedive sat down next to Mallory he noticed her clean empty plate. "Hey, Mal, did you want some French toast?"

Mallory peeled back the paper to look at Nosedive. "Sure."

Dive placed one of his two entrees on her plate then proceeded to prepare his to his liking with bananas, sauerkraut, strawberry syrup, chocolate chips, sprinkles, and graded parmesan cheese.

"Wait a minute!" Duke exclaimed setting his skillet aside. "When I offered you something to eat you refused and blew your top. When Dive offered you the same stuff you take it. What is up with that?" Duke waved his metal spatula in the air.

Mallory's eyes filled with unexplainable tears. She couldn't understand why Duke was being so harsh with her. To avoid looking weak by crying in front of everyone, Mallory quickly exited the room. Everyone followed her with his or her eyes.

"Duke!" Nosedive cried with disbelief. "You want to know why she's upset with you; it's because of that." Nosedive quickly pursued his departed teammate in hopes of healing the damage Duke had caused.

Duke looked to the others with earnest sympathy. "I didn't mean to sound so harsh."

"Tanya, what's going on?" Wildwing asked, completely ignoring Duke.

"I don't know."

"We need to examine her and Dive again. If whatever Dragaunus did to them had a delayed reaction we're in trouble. Neither one of them are acting normal."

The team found Mallory and Dive sitting on the edge of her bed. Her tears had subsided, yet Dive continued to give her moral support.

"Mallory," Wildwing whispered as he and the others approached slowly. "We only want to help. The Saurians may have implanted a device with a delayed reaction time. Tanya would like to do another exam on both of you, just incase this is what's causing the problem. Will you and Dive help her?"

Mallory looked up, sorrow hallowing out her eyes. She slowly nodded and proceeded to rise. Dive shadowed her movements and held onto her arm. He helped escort her out of the room by pushing past the others. Wildwing grabbed Dive's free arm and kept him in the room till Mallory and Tanya had left. "Dive, she's only responding to you right now. We need your help to go along with everything we say."

"What did they do to her?"

"We don't know, but we are going to find out."

Page Break

Tanya had already begun the exam by the time the boys arrived to the infirmary. "Just one more test Mallory and we'll be done." They heard Tanya say.

"Okay," Mallory whispered.

Seeing their teammate in the state she was in tore at each of their hearts. Where had her fighting spirit gone? Why did she seem to be giving up on life? Seeing her helpless and weak just was not becoming of Mallory McMallard. They had to do something!

"This can't be right," Tanya remarked under her breath.

"What?" Wildwing asked, stepping up beside her. "What's not right?"

"Look," Tanya handed Wildwing the read out.

Wildwing carefully examined the paper then looked to the team tech. "Could the medicom be malfunctioning?"

"No. I ran this test three times. I keep getting the same results."

"Tanya, this is bad."

"What's wrong?" Mallory asked, pushing herself up onto her elbows. She had not heard the conversation, but when they were whispering and casting curious glances in her direction it only excited her curiosity.

"Um well."

Mallory hopped from the bed and ripped the report away from Wildwing. She studied it for any errors or mistakes. When she reached the test results that perplexed Tanya and Wildwing she looked to them for an explanation. "Is this some kind of joke, because if it is, it's not funny."

"What's wrong?" Duke asked.

"Mal's not going to die, is she Wing?" Nosedive asked.

"Sorry, Mallory this is no hoax, you read the report. Tanya's run the test three times."

"And every time she got this?" Mallory's voice croaked.

Wildwing nodded.

Mallory slipped back onto the bed and thought in silent repose with her knees pulled up to her chest. She had not even thought about this anomaly, in fact she was so afraid of it that she refused to let it be a possibility.

"What's going on, Wing?" Nosedive asked again.

"I'm pregnant," Mallory looked at Dive.

The teenager almost collapsed on the spot. The news was too much for him to handle. As Duke helped Nosedive to a nearby chair, Wildwing tired to console Mallory.

"It's going to be okay, Mal, we are all here for you."

The kind words and genuine concern was too much for her to bear. (Besides all the raging hormones directing her emotions.) Mallory snapped. "No, it's not going to be okay, Wing! I'm pregnant! PREGNANT! Do you know what that means?!"

"You are going to have"

"NO! It means I was raped. Those lousy, good for nothing sauirans raped me!"

Wildwing quickly looked to Tanya. She had said that Mal and Dive had experienced something horrible, but he had never imagined this. Now he understood why the others refused to talk about it. But if Mallory had been raped, what did they do to Nosedive? Wildwing mouthed Dive' and Tanya nodded her head. Wing could not help himself his eyes searched the room for his brother.

Nosedive was sitting in a chair next to the wall. His expression was a mix between shock, horror, and disbelief. Wildwing raced to his brother's side. No one, especially someone Dive's age, should have to deal with this kind of problem.

Wildwing was drawn back to reality by the sound of Mallory sobbing. The team had just come to terms with the surreal development. Tanya hovered over Mallory, attempting to comfort and console her heart broken friend. Duke stood silently on the other side of Nosedive. Grin humbly blended into the shadows, his grief imprinted on his facial features.

"Tanya," Mallory said softly.

"Yes, Mallory."

"Is there anything you can do?"

"To what?"

"Can you stop this?"

"What are you talking about, Mallory?" Wildwing asked, stepping away from Dive.

"I can't do this. I would be considered an outcast once we got back to Puckworld. Being a single mother in accepted here on Earth, but on Puckworld, I'd be ridiculed and ostracized. Besides being kicked out of the military I would be disowned by my family."

"Those are petty excuses Mal for what you are proposing Tanya to do," Duke said bluntly.

"I don't care! This is MY body and MY life. I will do with it as I please!"

"Mallory, just hear Duke out," Wildwing began.

"NO! I don't want to hear about how he dislikes my choices. This concerns me and me alone. Since when does a thief get off telling me what is right and wrong. He doesn't care. He won't be there. None of you will be there when we get back to Puckworld." Mallory turned to Tanya, "Tanya, can you do it?"

"I I don't know what do you want me to do?"

"Can you do an abortion?"

"NO!" Nosedive shouted, jumping to his feet. "You can't, Mal."

"Watch me, Nosedive!"

"You can't, I won't let you."

"Stop acting like the avenging hero, Nosedive, you can't save everyone."

"But I will save my child!"

Wildwing blinked at his brother's words. _His child?_

"Tanya tell me you can do this, or will I have to go somewhere else to get it done?"

"Tanya, no," Nosedive begged earnestly.

"I I can do it."

"When?"

"NEVER!"

"Uh in a um day or so."

"No, Tanya."

"Thank you, Tanya."

"Mal, please, reconsider. Just let the egg develop to a point where it can exist in an incubator. Then have Tanya remove it. Please don't kill our baby," Nosedive pleaded taking Mallory's hand.

Mallory ripped her hand away. "I'm sorry, Nosedive, but I can't do that."

"You will allow this murder to take place?" Duke accused Wildwing. "We're suppose to uphold the law and correct injustices, yet you let her plot murder!"

"It' s her choice, Duke. I don't agree with it, but it is her choice."

"Wildwing, help me," Nosedive begged.

Wildwing turned and left the room. His inner most ideals had been challenged and he had failed to stand by them. He couldn't face his friends or help the traumatic situation.

Page Break

"Can you believe that?" Duke said pointing at the door. "He just walked out."

"So should you," Mallory growled from the bed. "You should all walk out and leave me alone to do what needs to be done."

"Mallory, calm down," Tanya soothed. "Mallory needs her rest guys. You can visit tomorrow."

"I don't want their company. I don't need them at all."

Tanya gave her friend a sad look before nodding to the guys. They took the hint and shuffled out of the room. Dive gave one last earnest plead before he left. "Please, Mal, reconsider. Just think"

"My mind is made up, Nosedive."

Dive hung his head and left the room. Tanya, relieved that they had left, turned to Mallory. "You should get some rest. You can stay here tonight. I'll lock the door so no one disturbs you."

Mallory watched Tanya leave before lying back onto the medicom bed. She was left to think on many things, but mainly her diagnosis. The very thought scared her as well as enraged her. What was the purpose of Dragaunus getting her with a child? Even with her incapable of fighting the Ducks would still defeat him. Or was it so she would have the child? He could use the child as a hostage or even worse, a snack. By having the abortion she prevented whatever evil scheme Dragaunus and his henchmen had come up with. She had made the right decision. Or had she?

Page Break

Mallory awoke the next morning to find herself in a warm bed despite the fact that she shivered in her sleep. _Where am I? My bed doesn't_ Mallory lifted her head off the fluffy pillow and looked at the flower-printed comforter. The bed moved suddenly and she quickly laid her head back down on the pillow.

She heard someone yawn and felt the bed move as the person got out of it. _What's going on?_ The person made their way around the room. Panic was starting to set in. This was not her room, nor was it her bed. A light flashed on in an adjoining room, no doubt the other person in the room had turned on the light. The door to the room closed and water was turned on.

Mallory sat up and quickly looked around the room. She was definitely not in her bed and this was not Earth. _Have I been kidnapped again? I have to find a way_ The shower turned off and the sound of the bathroom's occupant told of their imminent return to the room. Mallory laid back down and pretended to be asleep. If luck was on her side the person would not notice her and leave her alone.

The person left the bathroom and walked casually to the closet and got dressed. Mallory was tempted to sneak a peak at the person, but she was too afraid that it would draw attention to her. Instead she laid still, frightened beyond belief, and listened to the other individual in her room (or at least she assumed it was her room.)

When the other occupant was finished dressing he made his way over to Mallory's side of the bed and sat down. "Mal, you awake?" His voice seemed familiar to her, but it was different. Where had she heard him and where had they met? This was all so confusing. What was different about that voice_? I'm just fooling myself. I don't know him. I don't even know who he is!_

As she pondered silently the male began to hum a melody to himself. But before long, he stated to sing.

"First time I felt it, guess I was five years old.

I was scared, had a nightmare, Mamma was there for me to hold.

Daddy he was different. He never said it much, But I heard it loud and clear when he brought home that ball and glove.

The guy stopped singing long enough to chuckle to himself. "Ball and glove. It's more like puck and stick." He inclined his head and began to sing again.

"And it took on a brand new meaning. I wasn't just a boy no more, when she moved in next door

"Where you from? What's your name? Wanna go to my game? Got the keys to my dad's old truck. Turn the radio on, still remember the song, we held hands and there it was. Love

The singer moved to face Mallory and placed his hand on her hip. She fought the urge to remove the hand, but she was supposed to be asleep.

"The pages just kept turning, there I was with someone else. First time in my lifetime, I wasn't living for myself. I knew I wasn't fallin' anywhere I fell before. This place was different," The singer leaned closer and sang softly into her ear. "It was more."

He pulled back and began to run his hand up and down her leg in an affectionate manner. "Then it took on a brand new meaning, yeah it was strong and it was true, knew what I had to do

"Found a ring, hit my knees, couldn't talk, couldn't breathe My heart had me all choked up. Said I do' as we cried, wedding bells waved goodbye, the whole church knew it was Love"

He rolled Mallory to her side, leaned over and kissed her forehead. Mallory could not hold the rouse any longer. She opened her eyes and looked at her soloist. He ignored her stunned expression as he continued to serenade her. "Then it took on a brand new meaning, when the doctor said it's time to watch your miracle arrive.'

"Thank the Lord, cut the cord, take her home, and help her grow, and complete the circle of Love That's the circle of love."

He finished singing and smiled at Mallory. "Morning beautiful."

"N Nosedive?"

"Who were you expecting? Wildwing?"

"No, it's just that"

"Your tired, I know. I'm sorry for waking you, but" Dive sighed mournfully. "I wish we could both sleep in. Goodness knows we need it, but the others are coming over today."

"Others?"

"Yeah, my family, your family and the gang."

"Why?" Mallory was too baffled to understand. Shaking her head didn't seem to help either.

"You have already forgotten?" Dive teased.

"No, I'm" Mallory faked a yawn.

"They are coming over to see you and Donavan," Dive smiled and kissed her cheek.

"But" Mallory sat up to fast and her head began to spin.

"Your dad said that if he didn't get to see the two of you today he was going to be using me as his newest recruit for target practice, and I'll be the moving target."

Mallory laughed. "Daddy, wouldn't do that." Mal stopped herself surprised at the outburst.

Dive didn't seem to notice though. He turned away from her and walked away. "Mal your dad hates me and will you stop calling him that."

Mallory cringed, but recovered quickly. "Why?" She asked defiantly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"When you say that it encourages him to think that you still need him. Your not a little girl anymore, Mallory," Dive said as he opened the window shades to let in the morning light. "I'm your husband, Mallory. I can take care of you. I don't need him telling me how to live my life or how to run my house." Dive came back and sat down on the bed next to her. "It's my responsibility to take care of you and"

Mallory had lost track of what he was saying at the mention of him being her husband. That was the most preposterous thing she had heard all day. Why would she be married to Nosedive Flashblade the goofball of the Mighty Ducks?

Her meditations were interrupted, as was Dive's lecture, when the door burst open and several small children ran into the room shouting. Nosedive leapt from the bed and tried to head off the invasion. A little girl, two years old, climbed onto the bed as her twin four-year-old brothers danced circled around Nosedive. The girl fell onto Mallory and drove her head into her chest. Mallory tried to pull away, but there was no where she could go. Nosedive fought his way to the door and shouted "Sky, get up here right now!"

Dive came back into the room and attempted to subdue the two boys who were now playing hockey in the house. Mallory continued to fight the strawberry blond that held onto her.

"Mamma, Samuel hit me," The girl alleged.

"What?" Mallory asked, taken aback by being called Mamma'.

"I did not, Daniel did," Samuel rebuked from where he fumbled with his stick.

"Liar!"

"No hockey in the house!" Nosedive hollered at the pair, but he was too late. Daniel ripped off a slap shot and the puck broke the window as it exited the house. Nosedive grabbed his delinquent sons and removed their hockey sticks from their hands.

"Yeah Dad?"

Mallory turned to the door to find an eight year old girl with strawberry blond curls holding a one year old little girl with the same hair color. Mallory took a quick look around the room and noticed that all the children had the same hair color.

"Sky, I thought I asked you to watch your brothers and sisters?" Dive growled as he fought with the boys.

"I was, but they won't listen. They"

The girl she was holding reached out for Nosedive. He ignored his youngest daughter as he tried to drag the boys out of the room. "That's no excuse, Sky. You need to Samuel come back here!"

Samuel slipped away from Dive and ran to Mallory's bedside. "Mamma, don't let daddy spank me."

"Samuel, get over here!" Nosedive ordered, stomping his foot. Daniel screamed in pain as Dive's foot smashed into his. Dive dropped his arm and tried to comfort the boy the best he could.

"Please, Mamma," the boy at her side sobbed.

Mallory freed herself from the girl and looked from the boy to Nosedive. _What do I do?_ "Uh"

"Sam leave your mother alone. Daylynn come here."

Daniel screamed and Dive turned his attention back to the boy at his feet. The girl in Sky's arms began to scream, kicking her legs frantically and reaching for Dive. _Do something, _Mallory's mind screamed as Samuel began to sob uncontrollably. Without thinking, Mallory reached over and pulled the boy onto the bed and into her arms. "Don't cry honey," She said softly. "There's no need to cry."

"Mallory, stop coddling him."

"Nosedive, he's not doing anything wrong."

"I wuv you Mamma." The boy looked up at her.

"I love you too." Mallory replied as if trained to say it on command.

"I wuv you too," The little girl said from beside Mallory.

Mallory smiled at her and smoothed down the boys' hair.

"Kids, please," Nosedive begged, exhausted by his early morning struggles. "Your mother needs her rest. You're going to make her sick."

Samuel looked up at Mallory, instant regret on his face.

"it's okay honey," Mallory petted his wet cheek. "I'm fine. And your father will _not_ hit you." Mallory cast daggers at Dive with her eyes and he released his hold on their other son. Daniel did not try to run away, instead he kept looking at the floor.

"Please, Sam," Dive begged.

Samuel unwrapped his arms from around Mallory and slid off the bed to race to the door. His twin brother quickly followed him out of the room. Dive reached for the remaining child in the room, but she ducked under the sheets and latched onto Mallory's hip.

"Daylynn, come to daddy."

The blankets moved from side to side as she shook her head no'.

"Daylynn," Nosedive scolded.

Mallory had never seen Dive so serious and for some reason it scared her. Was this what was going to happen to them? Or was this all her imagination? Dive pulled on the blankets trying to excavate the child, but she thwarted his efforts. Dive huffed his annoyance and sat down on the edge of the bed resigned to wait till the toddler emerged on her own. The look on his face tickled Mallory's funny bone and she could not help but laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Mallory remarked as she wiped away a tear and stifled her laughter. "Just a thought."

Dive gave Mallory a sideways look, not believing her for a second. Daylynn popped her head out from under the sheets and smiled at Mallory.

"Got you!" Nosedive yanked the duckling out from under the remaining bedding. She tried to fight him, but started to squeal with delight as Dive began to tickle her without mercy. He continued the onslaught as he carried her out of the room. He set her down at the top of the stairs and watched her slowly make her way down to join her siblings. When she was a quarter of the way down Dive turned to go back to his room. Daylynn looked over her shoulder and waved to her father and smiled. Dive stopped and waved back. He waited till she turned to return to her journey before continuing on his return, but she stopped a few steps down and repeated the motion. Realizing that his precious little one would not let him escape so easily Dive waited till she reached the bottom of the stairs till he turned to go. Even though the delay perturbed him a bit, he had to smile in spite of himself. She was just too cute for her own good.

Mallory slowly got out of bed to explore the room. With Dive gone she would be able to take things at her own pace. The problem was she didn't remember any of this. The place, though it felt somewhat familiar, was still foreign. It was like coming to Earth all over again. She looked out the window and was amazed to see Puckworld staring back in its glory.

"Are you okay, Mal?"

Mallory pushed her inner thoughts back into their hidden shadows before turning to face Nosedive. "I'm fine," Mal sighed. She crossed the room to sit down in the chair Dive had pulled out for her. She noticed that he had positioned the chair in front of the vanity so she could watch her reflection as he brushed her hair.

Though she did not want him to do it, she allowed him to do the task. The activity sent shivers down her spine as the brush and Nosedive's fingers parted the strands and untied the knots from the night's slumber. Mallory studied her reflection to some degree in silent repose. She could not understand how she could look the way she did; longer hair, paled complexion, tired eyes, and to top it all off dressed in drab and baggy sweats. The was NOT her! And for that matter, Nosedive was not himself either. He was older, taller, with a deeper voice and filled out chest. Not to mention his hair was cut to a manageable length. She like the look, but this was not the Nosedive she remembered.

Besides his physical changes he had character changes as well. He had matured, heck anyone would after having kids, but Mallory had always figured Nosedive to be the same ol goof ball, no matter what.

A slight rap came at the closed bedroom door and Dive paused brushing Mallory's hair to turn towards it. Mallory turned in time to see Sky poke her head in before stepping sheepishly into the room. "Sorry Dad, but Uncle Wing and Aunt Leila are here."

"What's he doing here?" Dive rumbled. "He's not suppose to be here till two like everyone else."

"I don't know, but he's down stairs."

Nosedive put the brush down a little too hard, making both Mallory and Sky jump. Sky jumped out of Dive's way as he stormed out of the room. All Mallory could do was sigh sadly at what had become of the most energetic and fun loving member of the Mighty Ducks. She turned back to her reflection and wondered at what had become of her in recent years all of which she could not recall.

"Mom."

Mallory turned to her right to find Sky by her side. "Yes, Sky."

"I'm sorry."

Mallory reached behind her and took Sky's hand. She led her around the back of her chair to her left side so she could look her in the eye better. "Sky"

"I'm sorry I messed up. I really tried."

"Sky, this is not your fault."

"But you're sick and I promised to help."

"Sky how old are you?" Mallory hoped that this question would help her fill in some of the memory gaps while not alerting Sky to her faulty memory.

Sky was, of course, taken off guard by the question. It was uncharacteristic of her mother to say such things. But then again her current frail health was also uncharacteristic. Sky pushed away the thought that her mother was going insane and answered the question. "Eight."

"Now tell me Sky, since when does an eight year old need to be taking on the responsibilities of an adult?" Mallory mentally congratulated herself. Not only had she found out how long it had been since she truly remembered anything, but she was also going to help out this child of hers.

"But Dad asked so I"

"Sky, that is not what I asked. Why must you feel obligated to do my job?"

"I don't want to take away" Mallory starred deep into Sky's eyes. Sky sighed in resignation and tried not to choke on her next words. "I don't want you getting worse. If I helped out and looked out for them" Sky flapped her arm towards the door to make reference to her siblings. "Then you can get better faster."

Mallory said nothing to this. Instead she smiled as she wiped away the tears that Sky was shedding. "Sky, I'm very proud of you. I know what this means to you and your father, but I'm fine and I will be fine. You do not need to do this."

"But I want to!"

"Very well then, promise me one thing."

Sky nodded.

"That you will not over do things. It's one thing to baby-sit your siblings, but to become their mother they wouldn't like that."

Sky smiled. "I promise."

"Good." Mallory nodded the turned back to the mirror and picked up her brush.

"Let me!" Sky begged as she grabbed the brush away from Mallory.

"Sky," Mallory said evenly (though she felt like screaming at the girl to leave her alone). "I can brush my own hair."

"But I want to. I love your hair, Mom."

Mallory conceded defeat and let Sky brush her hair. This treatment was starting to get old really quick. As they had before, the action of having someone play with her hair sent shivers up her spine. The last time she could remember this sensation had been when she was a little girl. She missed it.

"Do you want me to braid your hair?"

"That will be fine." Mallory said lost in a hypnotic trace.

Sky methodically divided up Mallory's hair for a French braid. "Dad does a better job."

Mallory opened her eyes at the confession. Dive? Do a better braid job then a girl? That was something to laugh at! "Sky," Mallory placed her hand gently on the top of Sky's. "You will do a beautiful job. Besides, your dad may have had long hair when we first met, but that does not mean that he kept it well. He cannot do a braid as well as you, I'm sure of it."

"SKY!" Nosedive exclaimed coming into the room.

Sky jumped and accidentally pulled on Mallory's hair as she recoiled her arms.

"Nosedive, don't start," Mallory reprimanded. "I asked her to braid my hair.

"I can do that, Sky I need you to help me watch your siblings."

"Let Wildwing do it," Mallory remarked, uninterested in his mediocre excuses to get rid of Sky. "I'm spending some time with my daughter." Mallory reached up and took a hold of Sky's trembling hands. "It's okay dear. Finish up."

"Y yes, Mom."

Nosedive watched the pair with extreme prejudice. He didn't like it when Mallory usurped his parental authority. When Sky finished with Mallory's hair she turned to her father with apprehension. "I should go."

"Sky." Sky stopped and looked at Mallory. "Smile."

She tried to give her mother one of her best smiles, but all she could manage was a weak awkward look that did not resemble the motion.

"What was that?" Mallory mocked. "Give me a smile."

Sky forced another smile, this time it satisfied Mallory's intentions. She left the room quickly, closing the door behind her. She felt her fathers eyes upon her, all the way to the stairs and then down them as well. Dive made sure the door was closed all the way before approaching Mallory, who was now in front of the walk in closet.

"Mallory, I wish you wouldn't do that."

"Nosedive, you are being too hard on her. She's only eight years old. She shouldn't have to have that kind of responsibility thrust upon her."

"I don't want you having to worry about us. I hate seeing you sick."

"I know you do. I hate feeling this way too, but you have to lighten up on her."

"Mallory"

"No, Nosedive, stop running her ragged. Let her be a kid." Mallory hoped that her harsh tone would kick some sense into Nosedive's head before she went to get dressed.

At the far end of the walk in closet stood a full-length mirror. Mal proceeded to walk up to it and peer at her reflection. She could do nothing but frown at what she saw. How did she get so big? She looked awful. Even Tanya had never been this big! The thought was too much for her and she sank to the floor sobbing. Dive was quickly by her side, "What's wrong? Mal, what happened?"

Mallory felt his arms press tighter around her, but she couldn't do anything to stop it. She was too upset by her reflection to care. "Mal, I promise to lighten up on Sky, please don't cry."

Mallory shook her head no. "I'm fat."

"What?"

Mallory pointed at the mirror.

"Your not fat, Mal," Nosedive helped her to her feet then placed his hands on her hips. "You only look big because your are wearing sweats.

"I'm fat and frumpy."

"Mal, you are not fat."

"I'm ugly."

Nosedive quickly removed his hands from her hips, spun her around to face him and cupped her face with his hands. He looked deep into her eyes and studied her flawless face. "There it is, see look Mal," Dive let her look into the mirror again. He let her step closer to the mirror so he could stand behind her and wrap his arms around her.

"Look at what?" Mallory sniffled.

Dive pulled Mallory close to him as he smiled at their reflections. "At the beautiful duck I married. Your waistline is not the reason why I married you. I married you for you, because I love YOU!"

Mallory feigned a smile. Dive was satisfied with it and left to let her get dressed. When she was sure that the coast was clear she searched the closet for something to wear. She found a pair of jeans and a feminine muscle T-shirt. She discarded the baggy sweats into a sloppy pile on the floor next to the pile of Dive's bedclothes. _He hasn't changed._

Mallory reluctantly gave herself one last look before she left the closet, and she was surprised to see that Dive was right. She hadn't lost her figure, in fact she was still slim and well built. As an added bonus, her breasts seemed to be larger and added to her curvy figure. She was starting to like the new look. This was the Mallory she remembered, sexy and full of life. She was determined to turn head at the days gathering.

As Mallory stood admiring herself she heard a baby wail from the bedroom. Thinking that the little girl had come into the room Mallory quickly exited the closet. The girl was not there, but the wailing continued. Mallory frowned, but did not stop to think about what to do. A mother's instincts were never wrong and Mallory quickly found the child in his crib, hands balled into fists and legs drawn up to his chest. He was so small, Mallory noted and he looked frail. If she picked him up would she break him? Deciding against it Mallory reached into the crib and rubbed his stomach and cooed. "Shh, shh don't cry." Her soothing words did not help alleviate the child's discomfort and he continued to cry. "Come on, please don't cry," Mallory begged as she continued to rub the infant. She quickly withdrew her hand when someone placed his or her hands on her waist.

Mallory stood up and whirled around intent on slapping the violator. Her hand was caught in mid swing when she was greeted by a broad smile. "Wildwing?"

"Hi, Mal. You know that's not going to calm him."

"You think you can do better?" _Who does he think he is? I can take care of a crying child!_

Wildwing laughed, but quickly changed the subject. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay."

"I'm glad to hear that. Here let me help you with Donavan," Wildwing offered as he reached into the crib and carefully lifted the infant.

Mallory lashed out and reached for the child "Careful, support his head!"

Wildwing pulled the baby away from Mallory. As he rested the child against his chest he looked at Mallory, smiling non-stop. "I know how to hold a baby, Mal."

"Maybe, but just be careful." Mallory did not know where these feelings were coming from. It was not like her to feel this way toward a child, especially a crying one. She hated kids. Let me rephrase that, she didn't hate, because hate is such a strong word. She disliked them with a passion. She never wanted kids. All she ever wanted when she was younger was a career in the military when she could prove herself to her father and brothers.

Wildwing laughed at Mallory's concerned expression. After having six children she was still very apprehensive of how her children were held. "Phew, someone stinks."

"Don't look at me."

"I'll change him for you, Mal."

"You don't have to, Wing."

"I don't mind."

Mallory inwardly gave a sigh of relief. Change diapers eww! Wildwing happily sang to his nephew as he changed the dirty diaper. "Yes, you are stinky," Wing cooed as he shook his face in front of his nephew. Donavan giggled at Wildwing and kicked his legs in an effort to hit Wing's bill. "Yes you are, Mr. stinky bottom."

"Wildwing, please don't call him that."

"Whoa, look out!" Wildwing pulled back just in time to avoid getting hit with Donavan's urine. "What's up with that Don, your not allowed to shoot me with that," Wildwing playfully scolded.

"Wildwing!"

"Oh, Mal, don't act surprised. I remember once when Dive was changing Daniel he got it in his face."

"Wildwing!"

"Face it, Mal, this stuff happens."

"I know it does, but you don't have to talk about it as if it were a casual topic. It's not the weather!"

Wing snickered at Mallory as he finished strapping the clean diaper to Donavan's waist. "All clean." Donavan laughed as Wing lifted him from the changing table.

"Watch his head!"

"I've got it Mal." Wildwing looked at Mallory. He knew she was truly concerned for the welfare of her child, but he didn't see why she had to carry it so far. "Here, I'll put him back down in his crib. See. Does that make you feel better?"

"Much."

"You know, Mal, you really need to lighten up."

"I'm sick, Wildwing, humor me."

Wing took Mallory into his arms and held her close. "If you feel faint just let me know. I won't let you fall."

"Stop that," Mallory playfully swatted at his shoulder.

"Okay," he laughed and pulled her closer. Mallory could not help but embrace him back, after all the team had been through. She was glad he was there now. He had always been the strong levelheaded leader and he always seemed to make her feel safe. She laid her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. "You should take better care of yourself."

"What's going on in here?"

Wildwing and Mallory released their embrace and turned to find Dive at the door with his hands on his hips. Mallory had been having strange encounters since she woke up, but this was too much. "Nothing," Mallory said hastily as she took a step away from Wing. If what she believed was true there was no good reason for her to be hugging her husbands older brother.

"What do you mean nothing, Mal?" Wing playfully asked. "You know what we were doing."

Dive gave his older brother a puzzled look.

"Nosedive, I have a confession," Wildwing stated as he squared his shoulders to look at Dive. "Mal and I are having an affair." Two seconds after making the statement he broke into uncontrollable laughter and he doubled over clutching his side.

Tears immediately appeared in Nosedive's eyes at the cruel joke. Instead of comforting the pair, Dive quickly turned and left the room. He couldn't handle the strain anymore, he needed to find a quick way out of his troubled' life.

"Dive come back!" Wing called after Dive. When he didn't reply Wing ran after him shouting. "I was only joking, come on Dive!"

Mallory watched as Wing left. He stopped at the door and held the frame. He looked back, "Sorry, Mal, I didn't mean for this," then he was gone. She heard him call once more, "Dive, wait!"

Dive did not answer. He didn't want to know what had truly been going on in his bedroom between his wife and brother.

"Dive, please, I didn't mean anything by it," Wildwing grabbed Dive's arm and forced him to look at him. Dive struggled to get free so he could go down the stairs, but Wing would not let go. "Why, Wing?" Dive finally managed to croak. "You already have everything. Why hurt me?"

"I was only joking, Dive. You know that I would never do that to you."

"You know that Mal would leave me for you any day."

"No, she would not."

"Yes she would. You know how we've been having problems."

"Those are only minor."

"No they are not!"

"Dive, trust me, Mal loves you. Besides what could I offer her that you've already given her?"

"Come off it Wing!" Dive was furious. Not only was Wing denying that something was going on (deep down in his heart he knew Wing would never do that) but now he was acting as if he was the victim. "You are smarter, better looking"

"And incapable of fathering a child," Wing said silently.

"Wing" Dive realized how that statement hurt his brother. He had been truthful. Now Dive felt like a real jerk. "You and Leila will have one in time."

"That's why she's miscarried all of her pregnancies?" Wing asked incredulously. "Not one of them were healthy. All had some defect or another."

"Wing"

"Dive, you're the lucky one. You've got Mal, six beautiful children, a home and a great job."

"You've got those things too."

"I don't have kids." Dive knew how much Wing yearned to be a father. He had always looked at his children with dreamy eyes, hoping one day that he too could experience the same feelings.

"But you will." It was all Dive could do to give his brother encouragement.

"I'm not sure."

"You can't give up hope."

"I wont, and neither should you."

"There's nothing left to hope for, Wing. She wont even let me touch her."

"Maybe you should lay off the extra curricular activities for a while. Geesh, Dive, she's had three kids in three years. She's exhausted. Besides, nearly loosing both of them during delivery. No wonder she's so paranoid."

"Wildwing!"

"I'm serious."

"I wasn't talking about that. I don't have any intention of getting her pregnant again. It just would be nice to be able to be close to her. Like before, you know, hold her, kiss her, snuggle."

"Give her time. She's always warmed up to you a few months after delivering the eggs. Heck if I were her, I'd never have let you touch me again after Sky."

"See, that's why you don't have kids."

"Hey, Leila and I" Wildwing stopped when Donavan's cry reached his ears. Dive quickly raced to the room to make sure he was safe.

Mallory had been listening at the door to Wing's and Dive's conversation. When Donavan cried out she ran to him instinctively. If what Wing had said was true, then Donavan's frailty was her fault, or at least that's how she perceived it.

Dive found Donavan safely in Mallory's arms, but he could not help himself from asking, "What's wrong?"

Mallory bounced him in her arms, but he would not quiet down. "I don't know. Wing just changed him."

"Is he hungry?"

"I don't"

"He hasn't eaten since last night. He must be. Here give him to me I'll take him downstairs and"

"I think I can calm down my own son, Nosedive," Mallory snapped.

"But, Mal You're still weak."

"I said I can do it." She had not anticipated on sounding as harsh as she had, but she had nothing left to keep Dive at bay. She kept her attention on the crying child in her arms so she would not see Dive's abashed facial features. The silence that now stood between them grated on her nerves. She was going to have to do something quickly before things got out of control. She had to make up to Dive, but how? "One more thing Dive," Mallory began in a harsh tone. She looked up and found him shrinking away, so she softened her voice. "will you please ask Wing to stop sneaking up on me. He nearly gave me a heart attack."

Dive, upon hearing the request, lit up. "I will," he nodded.

"Thank you." Now she had other pressing matters to deal with. "Dive can you please go get Donavan's bottle. I think he's hungry. Are you hungry?" Mallory cooed and tickled the baby under his chin. Dive paused momentarily before he went to get the requested item. "One more thing before you go Dive."

"That is?"

"Can you also tell Wildwing that I do not appreciate it when he says things in that joke'. I'd also like it if he kept his hands to himself. I'm not the cheating kind and I'd wish he's stop saying he was."

Dive forced a laugh. "He was only joking."

"Maybe so, but I don't like it when he hurts your feelings."

The smile Dive gave her was genuine and Mallory knew that she had just curbed some of Dive's ill-gotten feelings of abandonment. Though she had repaired some of the damage caused by the morning's events, she was going to have to tread carefully till she could repair the damage from the days before, whatever they had been.

Mallory turned her attention back to her son once the door was closed. In all her years she had never taken care of a child, or so far as she could remember. She was definitely not suited for the task. Mallory tried to recall her mother and infant brother Magnum. She remembered some things, but none of the things she wanted to do. "Please, Donavan, stop crying. Daddy's getting your bottle right now."

Donavan shrieked louder and grabbed Mallory's chest. She removed his tiny clasping hand and scolded, "No, Donavan, you don't touch Mommy there."

Donavan repeated the motion and pinched her. "Oww, Donavan stop that!" Donavan shrieked in aggravation. "Oh fine." Mallory sat down and cradled the infant. She reluctantly let him have what he wanted. "I hope you know what you are doing." Mal closed her eyes and let Donavan feed. She tried to keep her eyes turned away, but the suckling sounds Donavan made intrigued her. She watched him and the experience started to melt her heart. Though she could not remember having him she felt a strong bond to him, stronger then anything else she had ever felt before.

"Mal!"

Mallory tried not to jump, instead her head shot up to find Dive watching her. "Nosedive!" Mallory was shocked that he had caught her in a compromising' position and she tried to right herself quickly. As she did so, it ended Donavan's breakfast and he started to cry.

"Mal, you are not suppose to be breast feeding. You are too weak!"

"Nosedive get out."

"But"

"I said out!" Mallory pointed at the door.

"Oh like I haven't seen you do that before."

"I don't care, out!"

"Okay, I'm going. Here's the bottle." Dive set the bottle down and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Mallory dried Donavan's tears and cooed softly to him before feeding him again. He quieted down quickly. "Don't be like your father. Have respect for your wife while she's breast feeding."

"I heard that!" Nosedive called from the other side of the door.

"Good, see how well you can hear me from down stairs."

Page Break

Mallory emerged from her seclusion a few minutes later and appeared downstairs carrying Donavan safely nestled in her arms. Dive and Wing were no where to be seen, but a red headed female duck was sitting on the couch. Mallory assumed that she was this Leila everyone kept referring to and Mallory found it strangely odd that both Wing and Dive married red heads.

Leila was holding the youngest girl on her lap (Mallory still didn't know that child's name) and Daylynn was chattering happily to her on the floor. The sound of glass breaking drew her attention away from the small group. Mallory turned toward the sound just in time to see Daniel and Samuel run past her as if their lives depended on it. Mallory shielded Donavan's head so that the hockey sticks that they carried did not harm him. Dive quickly followed the boys into the room sputtering mad. He stopped in front of Mallory and pointed up the stairs. "I told them no hockey in the house. Did I not?"

"Sorry Dive, that was my fault," Wildwing apologized. "I told them that they could."

"Wildwing! We never were allowed to!"

"But we did."

"So!"

Wing laughed with Mallory and Leila, who had joined the adults at the foot of the stairs.

"Go ahead, laugh. I don't see what is so funny."

"Dive, go punish them for breaking whatever they broke." Mallory was calm and collected. She needed to have Dive do the same. Though she did not know much about children, she did know that they learned from their parents' example.

"They broke your planter."

"Then tell them that they have to clean up the mess."

Wildwing nodded toward the stairs and he and Dive went up to find the boys. Leila gave a heavenly sigh, bringing Mallory's attention back to the female duck. She was admiring Donavan with longing eyes. "You are so lucky, Mallory."

Mallory could only smile a response, not knowing what else she could say.

"Great kids, a beautiful home, a wonderful husband."

"Wildwing is a great guy, too."

"He is, too much at times. He deserves someone better."

"Oh, come on, don't short change yourself. He loves you."

"I know he does. I just wish that I could make him as happy as you have made Dive."

"Yeah, well" _She doesn't know. But how could she, she wasn't upstairs._

"I'm sure we'll have kids someday. What's two miscarriages?" Leila tried to laugh off her sullen mood. "After all you had the twins after, what was it, seven miscarriages?"

Mallory froze too shocked for words. She looked down at Donavan, who was sound asleep in her arms, and she held him closer. He seemed to be even more precious now after hearing the news. _Seven? I had seven miscarriages?_

Noticing the pained look, Leila tried to compensate for her blunder. "I'm sorry Mallory. It must still be hard for you."

"It never gets any easier."

"Mamma," Daylynn tugged at Mallory's pant leg. "I hungy."

"Let's find Daddy and we'll have some lunch."

"O-tay."

Daylynn scurried as fast as she could up the stairs to find Nosedive. In the mean time Mallory lead Leila into the kitchen. She saw the broken planter, but chose to ignore it. Instead she seated herself at the table nest to Leila. _I can't believe that I have six kids, but I lost seven. Seven! No wonder Dive is so overprotective. Did I almost loose Donavan? '_Besides, nearly loosing both of them during delivery,' Wildwing's voice played through her mind. _I must have. Could that be the reason for why Nosedive is so upset? Is he afraid I'll loose another one? How did I loose the other seven? Dive why don't you just tell me what's going on!_

While Mallory was lost in thought, Leila took Donavan from her. Sky had brought Sophia, the youngest girl, to the kitchen and was trying to put her in her high chair next to Mallory. Wing and Dive returned, marching the twins into the room to clean up their mess. Sophia cried out and she fought against being put into her high chair. The sound of the high chairs tray hitting the ground woke Mallory out of her trance. Mal quickly turned and noticed the commotion. "Sky, dear, don't be so rough with your sister."

"Mamma," Sophia waved her arms toward Mallory. Sky bent down to pick up the tray as Sophia stood on her seat, determined not to sit there for lunch. Mallory sensed the child's desire to be held and she gladly picked her up. Sophia was glad to be held again and giggled gaily as she was bounced on Mallory's knees. Dive could not help but smile at his family as he and Wing made sandwiches for lunch. _Lunch time all ready. Man time flies in the family world._

As the lunches were being made, Mallory and Leila directed traffic around the table.

"Sit down Daniel," Leila scolded.

"NO!"

"Daniel, you had better do as your Aunt Leila told you."

"Yes, Mamma."

"Mom?"

"Yes, Sky?"

"Don't they have to clean up the mess they made?"

"Haven't you boys cleaned it up yet?"

"No," The pair hung their heads.

"Clean it up before lunch."

"But the broken glass"

"It's called pottery, stupid," Sky corrected.

"I'm not stupid."

"Don't call me stupid, poo poo head."

"Children, please! Sky, will you help your brothers by picking up the broken pottery?"

"Yes Mom."

"No, I'll get it," Dive said from the stove. Dive left Wing preparing the lunches to clean up the mess.

"Now boys go clean up the dirt."

"Yes, Mamma." Their chorus of voices made Mallory's heart yearn for more time with them.

As the boys cleaned up the dirt, Dive returned to helping Wing (after washing his hands). Each plate they prepared had a sandwich, a small serving of fruit salad and potato chips. "Lunch is ready," Dive proclaimed as he started to bring over the first couple of plates over to the table.

"Yay!" the twins exclaimed and raced each other to their seats, which were positioned across from where Mallory was sitting.

"Hold on a minute," Mallory stopped them before they could round the table. "Are you finished cleaning?"

"Yes."

"Let me see your hands."

The pair proudly extended their dirt-covered hands.

"Go wash up."

"But lunch" they whined.

"You can have lunch after you get cleaned up."

The pair began to whine more protest, but they were quickly silenced when Wildwing steered them towards the staircase. They returned a few minutes later with dripping wet hands. "See, clean."

"Let me see," Mallory inspected their hands and she was not impressed by what she saw. They had definitely neglected to use soap. "I don't know, ask your father."

"Me? Why ask me?"

"Just look."

Nosedive looked as his sons' hands. He too was not impressed. "You two didn't wash. Go wash, but this time use soap."

The two left the room with their heads hanging low.

"I wonder where they get it from," Mallory teased.

"Not from me." Dive protested.

Wing shook his head and mouthed don't believe him'. The twins returned and took their seats at the table. The food was divided up, a prayer said, and the meal commenced. Sophia insisted on staying on Mallory's lap and Mallory welcomed the interaction with her youngest daughter. Mallory watched as she gripped her triangular sliced sandwich with both of her small hands and took a bite out of the middle. As she chewed she looked up and over her shoulder at Mallory. Mal smoothed down her hair and kissed her forehead. As Dive placed a plate in front of Mallory he leaned over and gave her a peck on her cheek. The children all squealed Eww', so Mallory made it a point to gross them out more by kissing Dive back, but this time on the beak. Dive, of course, was pleased by this and grinned proudly. Wildwing sent him a look that seemed to say "I told you so'.

Mallory ignored the exchange between brothers and picked up her sandwich. She was interrupted from taking a bite when the doorbell rang.

"Ill get it!" Daniel announced hopping off his chair.

"No, I'll get it!" Samuel chimed, racing after his brother.

"Boys come back and finish your lunch," Nosedive called after them. Dive started to follow them in an attempt to make them do as they were told.

"GRANDPA!"

Dive did a quick U- turn and came back to the kitchen as the sound of chairs scrapping against the linoleum floor resounded through the house. Soon Dive was met by an onslaught of running children for the door. Sophia squealed with delight and tried to slip off Mallory's lap, but Mallory prevented her escape. Mal scooped her up and carried her toward the door. As she passed Dive she could read his face. There was no doubt about it, there was tension between the two mallards.

Mallory took a deep breath and went to greet her father. The obvious feeling of anxiety filled her. She dreaded what she would find. Was her father mad at the life choices she had made? More questions flooded her mind, but none seemed to make any sense. Sophia squirmed and wiggled trying to free herself. Mallory put her down a few feet away from her father and let her waddle by herself to greet her grandfather.

"There's my girl!" General McMallard said gaily as he bent down to pick Sophia up.

The Flashblade children gathered around the military wonder, begging for treats and presents. Nosedive had, some how, gotten enough courage to come back from the kitchen and had closed the door behind his mother in law. He then attempted to sneak away unnoticed by the General. 

"Children!" Mallory called out over the commotion. "I do believe that your father and Uncle Wildwing just finished making you lunch, in which you have not yet eaten."

"But"

"No candy or gifts till you have eaten your lunches, now go."

Mallory may not know much about children, but she did know a thing or two of how to give a command. Luck was on her side when the children followed her orders. General McMallard reluctantly handed Sophia to Sky and the mini troop marched back into the kitchen. He then scooped Mallory into his arms and gave her a hearty squeeze. "How's my favorite girl?"

"Okay, Daddy," Mallory brushed a fallen lock of hair behind her ear.

"Look at you, skinny and pale. Where's that no good excuse you call a husband. He's not been doing his job."

"Hi Dad," Nosedive tried to make the greeting sound natural, but he forced enthusiasm died miserably as it left his vocal cords.

"That's General Sir to you."

"Mike!" Mrs. McMallard exclaimed, appalled by her husbands' tone.

"Yes, Sir."

"Why haven't you been taking care of my little girl?"

"I have sir, but you see"

"But nothing! A real mallard would never had let her get this way." He turned to Mallory. "If I had my say in this whole affair, I would never had let you ruin your life Mallory. You deserve better then this." General McMallard waved his hand in Nosedive's direction.

"I don't want to hear about it," Mallory reprimanded her father. "I love Dive and you don't get a say in OUR marriage." _Did I just say that? I _love _Dive? Do I? I must, I'm married to him._

"I meant nothing by it sweetness. Will you forgive me?"

__

He always does this. What else can I do? "Of course, Daddy."

The General clapped his hands. "Now that that's settled where's this new grandson on mine? Your husband' has been keeping he and you cooped up all to himself."

"And for good reason, Daddy."

"That's nice, where is he?"

"In the kitchen. Leila's holding him."

The General did not wait to be shown the way. He immediately headed toward the kitchen and his grandson. Mal watched her mother follow her father and waited for Dive to start back as well. She stepped up beside him and took him by the hand. "I'm sorry about that. He's"

"Don't apologize Mal. I can handle anything, remember."

The smile he gave her was encouraging, but his eyes told her that it still hurt. In the kitchen they found Leila sitting at the end of the table holding Donavan. Wildwing stood behind her leaning over her shoulder making faces at Donavan. The other children were sitting around the table laughing at Wildwing between bites. Mal offered the last remaining chair to her mother, who declined and insisted that she sit. Grateful to get a chance to relax, Mallory took the seat and pulled Sophia back onto her lap.

"Why, there he is!" General McMallard exclaimed before reaching for Donavan.

Mallory watched as Wildwing pulled back and Leila's smile faded. Her father's over eager mentality had shattered their time with the infant. "Dad."

"Yes, pumpkin."

"Let Leila hold Donavan for now."

"But Mallory"

"Let Leila hold him. You will get plenty of opportunities to hold him later."

As Mallory spoke calmly to her father Wing went to talk to Nosedive.

"Mallory Marie don't tell me what I can or cannot do," General McMallard thundered.

"Dad, Nosedive told you not to be here till two. You are early, so you don't get to hold him till two. Until then Leila gets to hold him."

General McMallard turned and glared at Nosedive, who smiled sheepishly before turning away quickly. He found Wing behind him and he whispered, "why does she have to drag me into this? She knows he hates me. She's only giving him more reasons to have my head taken off."

"Don't sweat it, Dive. Mal knows what she is doing." Wing comforted.

"I hope you are right."

General McMallard turned back to Mallory disgust written all over his face. "Fine, have it your way." He stormed out of the room, not bothering to listen to Mallory any further.

"Mallory dear, please do not push your father's buttons," Her mother pleaded.

"Mom, he knows that I don't like it when he deliberately ignores Nosedive."

"You can't change him. Believe me I've tried."

"Mamma?" Mallory looked down at her son.

"Yes, Daniel?"

"Is Grandpa mad?"

"No, he's just being stubborn. As usual."

The child looked to his grandfather's back then back to his mother. He wanted to see his grandfather in a most desperate way, but his mood swings scared him.

"Come here honey." Daniel obeyed obediently. Mallory kissed his forehead and told him to have fun. Samuel smiled evilly to his twin and the pair ran off after being excused from the table.

As lunch was being wrapped up, Sky helped her father wash the dishes and Daylynn took Sophia outside to play in the sandbox. It had been Dive's idea to bring sand back to Puckworld for the children to play in.

Mallory's mother sat down next to Mal so that they could talk. Mal gave a sigh of relief, now that things seemed to have calmed down a bit. Mrs. McMallard began to talk about the remodeling of her new kitchen, but a startled scream from her husband in the other room stopped her. Mallory was on her feet in seconds, afraid that her father was having a massive heart attack, and ran into the other room. Nosedive beat her and by chance alone was able to protect her from the onslaught of water raining down from the upstairs railing. Daniel and Samuel stood at the top of the stairs firing their water guns, commando style, at their grandfather and parents below. The pair laughed hysterically as Dive screamed at them. "Daniel! Samuel! Get down here this instant!"

The boys quickly ceased fire as Dive continued to rant. "How many times must I tell you two, no water guns in the house!"

The twins slowly made their way down stairs, but at the foot of the stairs they made a mad dash before Dive could get his hands on them. "I hate it when they play commando," Nosedive sighed. Soon the girls were screaming in terror as they became the latest victims of their brother's massacre. Dive did not wait long to go to their rescue. What he was going to do once out there, he did not know.

Mallory rubbed her temple wondering when this nightmare of a day, or a nightmare of a nightmare (as it were), would be over. No time soon I can assure you because General McMallard stormed out after Nosedive intent on having a confrontation.

Mal sighed. Now that the fun was somewhat over she gave herself the opportunity to smile. The boys' antics were the same as Dive's yet for some reason this was funnier then when he had done it to her. The doorbell rang, disturbing her train of thought. It didn't appear that anyone else had heard the summons due to the commotion out back. It would have been rude if she ignored it, so Mal answered the door. Before the door was wide enough for her to see her unexpected visitors, two young ducklings about the age of three and five, burst through the door. Mallory was baffled by the explosion and gave a startled cry. An arm shot in after the kids in an attempt to grab the youngsters, but the door handle hit his face and stopped him. Mallory finished opening the door, where upon she was greeted by Duke, who fell to the floor, and Tanya, who was trying to keep the ex-thief on his feet.

"Tanya! Duke! What are you two doing here?"

"What's it look like we're doing?" Duke grumbled as he pressed the heal of his hand to his left temple. "Tyler. Ben, stop that! No put that down!"

Duke ran off to stop his children from destroying the house, leaving Tanya to greet their friend properly.

"They are getting bigger," Mal remarked, but wondered inwardly. _How would I know this?_

"It seems that they both grow two inches a day," Tanya laughed. "I finish feeding them, turn around and they are hungry again."

"Sounds like Dive. Are you sure boys just aren't hatched with bottomless pits?"

"Seems that way. How are you doing, Mal?"

"Been better, but I'm fine."

"Nosedive's been putting this party off for weeks. He keeps saying that you are sick. Looks to me that he should have waited a few more."

"I'm not sick, just tired."

"What?"

"I'm not sick. Just exhausted."

"Salutations."

Tanya and Mallory turned to find a newcomer at the door. "Grin," Mallory smiled at the gentle giant. He returned the gesture and bowed gracefully. Grin stepped into the house and gave Mallory a gentle squeeze.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"And Nosedive?"

"Over reacting, as usual."

"He is concerned for you."

"No, he's making everyone's nerves stand on end with his constant worrying."

"Let's not dwell on that. We are here to celebrate," Duke said, rejoining the small group.

"You look like hell," Mallory commented to Duke as Grin slipped off to find Nosedive.

"Yeah, well, you try having two monsters."

Mallory gave Duke a hard look.

"Never mind, you've got six."

"My children are not monsters!"

He meant nothing by it Mallory," Tanya jumped between the two and pushed Duke back in the direction he had come. Mallory refused to comment, instead she continued to glare at Duke. Tanya knew when to take a hint. She waved to Mallory and drug Duke behind to her go find the rest of the team. Now that she was alone she was glad to find solitude once again. Since getting up this morning she had not had a single moment to herself and that in itself was unnerving. She needed to sit down and try to figure out what was really going on around here. Now was better then never. Mallory began to close the door, intent on finding a quiet place to meditate' on her predicament, but a hand prevented the door from closing. "What?"

"I swear, everyone else gets a warm welcome, but us Why does this always happen to me?"

Mallory opened the door to find a couple standing on her doorstep. She didn't recognize them, but they had a familiar look to them.

"George, stop that," the female duck scolded. "Mallory, don't listen to him."

"Uh, sure." _Who are these people?_

The male duck took Mallory and gave her a hug before his wife repeated the motion.

"How are you doing honey?" she asked.

"Fine, I guess," Mallory shrugged.

"Hey, Mom, Dad."

Mallory turned to find Wildwing standing behind her. _ These are Wings and Dive's parents?_ She turned back to get a closer look at the pair. Now that she thought about it their familiarity was evident in their children. Dive looked very much like his mother and Wing took after his father. No wonder they didn't look like each other, they took after a different parent!

"Mal, your dad followed Dive outside."

"Great. I had better go stop him before he says something I'll regret."

"I'll watch things here. Oh, and one more thing, Leila said that Donavan's getting cranky. I already checked his diaper, but he was clean and dry."

"He's probably hungry."

"Take care of him dear, Wildwing can take care of things for you," Anna Flashblade assured.

"Yeah, Donavan needs me," Mal said in a hypnotic tone.

After she had left Anna Flashblade turned to Wing. "Does she seem a little lost?"

"It's probably because she's tired. Dive really wanted her to have all her strength back before everyone came over, but her father insisted on this."

"Oh that father of hers. Who does he think he is, General of the Army?"

"Actually Mom, he is."

"Oh."

Page Break

Mallory found the time out from the guests and relatives to be just as exhausting as being the hostess. Everything was happening so fast, she didn't have time to put things into place. Donavan sighed contently as they sat quietly in the lonely bedroom trying to make sense of her current predicament. She awoke from her semi-comatose state when Donavan began to fuss. "What?" she growled at the infant. "You are not wet and you didn't poop. Why are you crying? You can't be hungry, I just fed you." Donavan's discomfort grew as Mallory's temper flared. "What?! Stop crying!" Mallory felt like smacking the baby, but elected not to. Instead she hoisted him onto her shoulder. Donavan continued to squirm and protest to Mallory's feeble comforts.

"Will you stop that! I don't need this right now." She patted his back and he gave a little belch.

"Excuse yourself," Mal reprimanded. Donavan giggled and belched again. Mal looked at him and sighed, "you are defiantly your father's son." Donavan gave Mal a sideways smile as he yawned. She sighed again and placed him back on her shoulder.

Page Break

When Mallory reappeared downstairs the scene was more chaotic. Her brothers had arrived along with aunts, uncles, and cousins from both sides of the family. The sheer number of bodies made Mallory's head spin. She found her mother and passed Donavan off so she could find Nosedive. She really needed to talk to him before anything happened to go wrong. As she maneuvered through the crowd of ducks only a few of which she recognized. She found her father talking with Nosedive's father near the fireplace. Leila, Tanya and Anna Flashblade sat in a corner conversing. Grin sat meditating on the back porch with four children climbing on him. Mallory found Wildwing standing behind the couch watching a hockey game, some of his cousins were beside him commenting about the game. No matter how hard she looked she could not find Nosedive.

"Wildwing, have you seen Nosedive?"

"Not since he went out back with your dad."

"Great."

"Why?"

"My dads over there and I can't find Nosedive."

"He might be in the kitchen or still outside with the kids," Wing offered.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take," Mallory said rubbing the back of her neck. An uneasy feeling started to rumble in her stomach and her head was starting to pound.

"Are you feeling all right?"

"No. My head is spinning like a tilt-o-whirl, not to mention that it is pounding like a jack hammer."

"Here, sit down."

"No," Mallory waved Wing off. "I need to find Dive."

"I'll find him. Sit down. You look like your going to collapse."

"I'll be fine."

Mallory took one step away from Wildwing and her legs gave way. Wing caught her before she could get hurt. "Tanya! I need your help!"

Tanya assisted Wing by getting Mallory to the couch. By now her vision was spinning and faces were darting in and out of her immediate visual realm. Voices and words joined to create assaulting verbal nonsense.

"Mallory, Mal, what's wrong?" Mallory heard Nosedive call from a distant place. She turned to her left and found him by her side.

"Mamma, don't leave us," Cried Sky, who stood next to Dive.

Mallory reached for her daughter, but the image blurred into a vortex of color and sound.

"Mallory, Mal, what's wrong?" Again she heard Nosedive, but this time it was closer then before.

"Nosedive?" Mallory managed to ask weakly.

"I'm right here, Mal. Beside you." Mallory felt Dive take her hand and she opened her eyes to find him beside the medicom bed. "Nosedive?"

"Whoa, Mal, are you okay? You scared me!"

"Scared you? What's going on? How'd I get here?"

"What do you mean how'd you get here? You spent the night in the infirmary."

"You mean it was all a dream?"

"I'd say more of a nightmare. You were screaming my name."

"I was?"

"Yeah, I thought that you might have been reliving it again." Dive swallowed hard and squeezed Mallory's hand.

"No, it was a dream about my dad. He was not happy with how my life turned out."

"Oh, Mal, don't worry about that. I'm sure he is very proud of you, no matter what kind of life you decide to lead."

"I guess you are right. Hey, Dive, do you mind getting me something to eat. I'm hungry."

"Of course I'm right and sure, what do you want?"

"mmm French toast."

"As you wish."

In Dive's haste to vacate the infirmary, he tripped over the chair he had been sitting in. Mallory silently laughed at his blunder, yet left her facial expression impassive. When he was gone, she laid her head back onto her pillow, closed her eyes and listened to the still silence. This was a treasured gift, for soon, she knew, all hell was going to break loose in the Pond.

The infirmary door slid open and two sets of footsteps entered. Mallory opened her eyes and sat up.

"Mornin' Mal, how'd ya sleep?" Wing whispered.

"You don't need to whisper, Wildwing."

He gave a sideways frown and rolled his eyes. "I know, but it's just that everything is quiet. I don't want to make any noise."

"I'm with you on that."

The doors again opened and Dive sauntered in carrying a tray with Mallory's requested delicacy and a slender vase holding a single white carnation. He also brought a glass of strawberry juice and was followed by Duke.

"Nosedive!" Tanya exclaimed as he proceeded into the room.

"Yeah, Tanya?"

"What do you think your doing?"

"I"

"I asked him to make me breakfast," Mallory smiled.

"But, Mallory I can't do" Duke silenced her by holding up his hand. Dive looked apprehensively from Tanya to Mallory. This was definitely an awkward moment.

"Are you just going to stand that Dive?" Mallory grumbled. "Or are you going to give me breakfast?"

"Uh, sure." Dive watched Tanya carefully as he gave Mallory the breakfast tray. Mallory ate hungrily of the meal and complimented between bites, "This is good."

"Thanks."

"What else can you cook?"

"Uh, I" Dive looked nervously toward Tanya.

"What else?" Mallory probed again.

"I guess anything if I needed to," Dive shrugged.

"Good," Mallory put down her fork and looked everyone in the eyes. "Listen guys I know you were not happy with my decision yesterday. You have to understand that this is my life and my body. I need support in this one hundred percent. You many not like it, but this is how it's going to be. Will you give me your support or not?"

The assembled team looked to one another. What were they to say to that? Mallory was determined to have the abortion.

"Well? Tanya?"

Tanya looked to the guys and stuttered, but the answer just would not come.

"Mallory, we will stand behind your decision," Wildwing answered. He tired to sound confident, but the doubt was in his voice.

"I want everyone to say it, Wing."

"Y yes. I will support you Mallory," Tanya stuttered.

"Duke?"

"I will have your back."

"I mean this Duke, I don't want you to say what I want to hear only to have you disagree later. I want you to stand by your word here and now."

"Damn it Mal! You know I disapprove of what you are about to do. I may have been on the wrong side of the law most of my life, but I never, NEVER, killed anyone."

"Will you stand by your word?"

"I don't like this. I can't stop you either. I cannot guarantee you"

"Shove it Duke! I don't want to be judged for making what you consider a bad choice."

"Funny how the feeling can be reversed. I will not give you hell. I promise."

"Good. Dive?" Nosedive looked up from the bed, startled by his name. "Nosedive?"

"Um"

"Will you help me?"

Dive looked to his brother for help. His eyes were begging, pleading, imploring for wisdom and help. Wing looked away, afraid to show his weakness at this crucial moment. Nosedive felt lost and abandoned without Wing. He couldn't make this decision on his own.

"Nosedive?" Mal asked in an angelic voice.

"Please don't, Mal," Nosedive croaked. His tears were threatening to fall and it took all his will power to keep them safely in his eyes. "Don't kill our baby."

"I need your help most of all Nosedive." Mallory squeezed Dive's hand. "I can only do this if you promise to help."

"If there is no other way" That was good enough for Mallory. "How far along do you think I am Tanya?"

"Two maybe two and a half months max."

"That doesn't leave us much time does it."

"No."

"Nosedive, stop sulking,' Mallory scolded. "Come on Dive, stop being so melodramatic."

"I can't help it, Mal."

"How about thinking about what you are going to make me for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Mallory!" Tanya gasped.

"Not now Tanya. Do you think you can make me some waffles with banana's and strawberries and chocolate syrup?"

Dive raised his eyebrows. "Uh, Mal, I thought you said that that was disgusting?"

"I don't know," Mal shrugged. "It sounds good right about now."

"Mallory, you can't eat breakfast tomorrow," Tanya objected. "Not if you want me to " Tanya let the rest of explanation trail off as Mallory's intentions sunk in. Slowly everyone in the room came to the same realization and Mallory smiled at each and everyone. Duke threw back his head and silently sang praises as Wing's smile beamed inexorable relief. Tanya cried tears of joy as Dive stood still puzzled. "Why is everyone so happy?"

"Because we are, kid."

"Because I have to cook breakfast for Mal? That doesn't make sense."

"Of course it does, Dive," Tanya said. "It means I can't do the abortion."

"But I thought you wanted one?" Dive asked Mallory.

"Nosedive, do you want this baby or not?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then shut up and prepare me breakfast tomorrow. Just think of it this way, you are preparing to be a daddy."

"I will?"

"Dive, Mal's trying to tell you that she's going to keep the baby," Duke explained.

"You are?"

Mallory nodded.

"I'm going to be a papa duck! Wahoo!" Dive tripped over the chair again in his haste to hug everyone in the room. "Wait till I tell Grin. Wait! We have to get a nursery ready, and duckling proof the Pond and get all the baby stuff. Oh man I'm wasting time, I have to go get ready!"

The Mighty Ducks laughed as Nosedive dashed out of the room.

"Excuse me. I have to go tranquilize my hyperactive soon to be a father' brother of mine. I'll see you later Mal. Tanya, care to help me restrain him?" Tanya nodded and followed Wing out leaving Duke alone with Mallory.

"What are you thinking L'Orange?"

"Congratulations Mal. You are going to make a great mom."

"I hope your right."

"I'll let you get some rest."

"Can I ask you for a favor before you go?"

"Sure, shoot away."

"Forgive me?"

"The past is forgotten. Can you forgive me?"

"For what? Preventing me from making the worst decision I could have made? There is nothing to forgive you for. Thank you for this gift."

"Just remember that when you're delivering that kid."

"I'll try," she laughed.

"Get some rest."

Duke left Mallory alone to think about the future. She smiled to herself satisfied that her dramatic ruse had been so productive. She rubbed her flat stomach and whispered, "Hello Sky. I know you are going to give your daddy a run for his money." Mallory turned on the radio and listened to the first station to deliver a good signal.

Kid's screamin', phone ringin', dog barking at the mail man bringing that stack of bills, overdue, Good Mornin Baby...how are you?

Gotta half hour, quick shower... take a drink of milk but the milks gone sour. My funny face makes you laugh. Twist the top on and I put it back.

There goes the washing machine. Baby don't kick it, promise I'll fix it, long with 'bout a million other things.

Well it's okay, it's so nice. Just another day in paradise.

Well there's no place that I'd rather be...

Well it's... Two hearts, One dream, I wouldn't trade it for anything.

And I ask the Lord, every night, ooh. For just another day in paradise.

Friday, your late, guess we'll never make our dinner date, at the restaurant, you start to cry, baby we'll just improvise.

Well, Plan B looks like: Dominos pizza in the candlelight, then we'll

Tiptoe to our room and make a little love that's overdue. But somebody had a bad dream.

Momma and Daddy, me and my teddy coming to sleep in between...

Well it's okay; it's so nice. Just another day in paradise.

Well there's no place that I'd rather be...

Well it's... Two hearts, One dream, I wouldn't trade it for anything.

And I ask the Lord every night. Ooh. For just another day in paradise.

Well it's okay; it's so nice. Just another day in paradise.

Well there's no place that I'd rather be...

Well it's... Two hearts, One dream, I wouldn't trade it for anything.

And I ask the Lord every night. Ooh. For just another day in paradise.

For just another day in paradise... ohh yeah...

Well... kids screamin'... phone ringin'. Just another day.

Friday, you're late.

Yeah, yeah... it's just another day in paradise.'

The End

"Just Another Day In Paradise" belongs to Phil Vassar (some up and coming country star with a very dreamy voice mind you.) He can sue me later, but all he'll get from me is the penny I just found on the street. It's all banged up and looks like a zamboni ran it over. I don't have any money because I'm going back to school to get my masters degree as a CLS (clinical laboratory scientist).

Smile, Live, Laugh, Love and God Bless.


End file.
